


Winter Ease

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [117]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: The family decide to spend winter vacation at the lake house.So do everyone else.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Winter Ease

It was one of those rare mornings that Stephen slept in. Maybe it was because it was winter and he liked staying bundled up and warm. Last night Tony had to pull him away from the warmth of the fireplace and to bed, but that was the norm when they came to the lake house during the winter. The sorcerer blinks his eyes open and finds himself looking at Tony's side of the bed, only it was empty along with the cribs when he turned to look to see if Valerie and Lucy were still sleeping. Before he could even wonder where they were though, he heard laughter from outside as well as some playful screaming.

Stephen groans and gets out of bed, dressing warmly before leaving the bedroom and heading down to the kitchen. There, he found Tony standing at the sink and washing the dishes...or at least attempting to. He was currently wrestling with the sprayer that must have slipped out of his hand again. Sometimes he wasn't even sure why his husband bothered with it. 

Tony huffs and wrestles it back into place and throws a dish towel over his shoulder after drying his hands before turning. "Hey Mama Bear. Glad to see you're done hibernating." He teases as he walks over and pulls him in for a kiss.  
"Are the kids outside?" Stephen asks when they pull away.  
"Yup. They're all playing out in the snow or attempting ice skating. Valerie is with William and the baby is sleeping through all of the noise." Tony tilts his head toward the living room and Stephen looks over to find their new infant daughter sleeping in the swing.  
"Are they all--" Stephen starts.  
"Warmly dressed." Tony interrupts with a smile. "Want some uhh...brunch?" He asks after looking at the time on the stove.  
"After I check on the rest of the kids."  
Tony chuckles. "Well there's more than six out there. Everyone else came for a snow day too."

Stephen raises an eyebrow and pulls on his jacket and boots before going out the back door and stopping on the porch. Everyone really was there. Some of them were ice-skating, or at least attempting to...others were having a snowball fight, and the rest building snowmen.

Or rather a snow army. Valerie and William were one of the few bolstering their snow army and a triple take revealed that Athena was dutifully standing near the toddler while she helped her brother with a snowman. Stephen had to chuckle when he saw her in her winter clothes. She looked like a light blue marshmallow.

Since Athena was accounted for, Stephen looked around for the other animals. Gerald was in his little stable staying warm with some fresh hay that someone must have given him this morning, and since they were spending winter vacation at the cabin, Tibbs had come along and Stephen definitely saw him inside by the fireplace (he had the right idea), and Flynn...well Stephen almost audibly laughed at what he saw.

Quill, of course, had no need for winter clothes since he was a human...well...a walking furnace, and so that made it easier for the fox to cling to the god. Quill was talking to Bucky while Flynn clung to his pants leg and curiously pawed at the snow below. It was his first winter and he had no idea what the snow was, but after poking at the snow and seeing Athena walk around in it, he deemed it safe and jumped off Quill's leg and right into a pile of it.

He completely disappeared for a couple of seconds but his head eventually popped up again and he 'hee hee'd' as he tromped through the snow. He jumped around, spraying the white powder everywhere, but remained close to Quill in case something spooked him. Harley was out on the frozen lake with Diana and Cassie, skating around the two as they held hands and tried making designs in the ice. Peter and Thomas were part of a snowball fight with Clint, his boys, Sam, Scott, and Natasha, and Lila and Laura were digging through the snow. Probably to find rocks for the snowmen.

When Stephen looks back to William and Valerie, he raises an eyebrow when the red scarf around the snowman's "neck" lifts a corner and waves at the sorcerer.

"Is that my cloak?" He asks as he steps off the porch and joins the two.  
"Levi helped Mama." Valerie says as she puts more snow on the bottom part.  
"It sure did." He chuckles. "How long have you been out here?"  
"About a couple of hours." William answers.  
"Are you okay with staying with her for a little while longer?" Stephen asks and William nods. "Alright. I'm going to go eat. Maybe I'll help your father make gallons of hot chocolate and hot cider."  
"Make sure you put aside a gallon for Scott." William smiles.  
"I heard that!" The man calls from behind a wall of snow.

Stephen smirks at his youngest son and uses his magic to pick up a large pile of snow and make it hover over Scott before dropping it on top of him. William and Valerie laugh when Scott gasps in surprise (and from the cold that undoubtedly slipped into his clothes) and Stephen chuckles as he walks back inside. Tony had already set a plate on the table for Stephen, and the sorcerer looked around for him to thank him, finding him in the living room and scooping Lucy up into his arms. 

Like her sisters, she was a relatively easy baby but she easily slept through the chaos of the family and the team. Diana, for the little time he was there when she was a baby, slept like any other baby, and Valerie had been their light sleeper. If Lucy was awake, that meant one of three things. She was hungry, she needed changing, or she was simply finished with her nap. Based on the look on Tony's face though, Stephen had a good idea why Lucy was fussing.

"You couldn't wait until Valerie was out of diapers could you?" Tony says as he grabs a clean diaper and the wipes from the coffee table.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Stephen chuckles and then takes a bite of his french toast. "For what it's worth, she's in pull ups during the day."  
"At least she's getting close to potty trained. I was hoping to have at least a month break before we dove back into this." Tony teases as he changes Lucy's diaper on the floor.

While Stephen eats his brunch, Tony finishes his task of changing the infants diapers while trying to keep Tibbs away. At least enough so he can rebutton Lucy's onesie. The cat was only trying to acquaint himself with the new human and was sniffing her face so close that his whiskers tickled her nose and drew a tiny sneeze from her. The action startles the cat to back away a little as tiny fists lift to rub erratically at small eyes, and Tony smiles when she yawns.

" _Pensi che la mamma possa nutrirti naturalmente adesso, dolcezza?_ ” Tony murmurs with a small smirk as he lifts her up to his shoulder and stands.  
Stephen sends an empty bottle sailing at Tony's head and it thunks hollowly against it before clattering to the floor. "No I cannot!"  
The engineer laughs and bends down to pick up the bottle and take it to the sink before grabbing a clean one. "Honey, I never know when magic is involved."  
"That's just...no." Stephen sighs.

He takes his last bite of eggs and gets up with his plate and takes it to the sink to rinse and put in the dishwasher. Tony then hands the baby over to him after Stephen takes the burping cloth from his husband's shoulder, and puts it over his own before taking Lucy. Stephen holds her to his shoulder so Tony can make her a bottle and big brown eyes look around their surroundings while she grips onto the sorcerer's shirt under her tiny hands.

"After her bottle, we need to start on hot chocolate and cider." Stephen says.  
"I swear I'm going to invest in giant tanks and find a way where it can be made at the press of a button."  
"Like a giant coffee maker?" Stephen says flatly.  
Tony smiles and kisses him. "You have the greatest ideas Duchess."  
"You better start on Scott's first."  
"Maybe I'll build him a pool of cider." Tony hands the bottle of formula to Stephen and starts pulling out packets of hot chocolate and cider.

Normally Tony would make hot chocolate from scratch, but since the Avengers were here too, he wasn't going to bother. That was something he did just for his immediate family or on the rare occasion, smaller gatherings. The kids thankfully didn't complain when the chocolate powder was brought out since more than half of them were used to cheap and instant stuff like it, and Stephen made sure the girls weren't spoiled either. They were born into money, their brothers were not. The boys knew not to take things for granted, and even now tried not to ask for much. Stephen, to everyone's surprise, made sure to say no every once in a while to not just Diana and Valerie, but the boys as well just to show them that he was treating them equally.

All of them were his kids, not just the girls.

"God, I really need to invent some kind of hot chocolate brewer." Tony huffs. "Making all of this for those clowns is a lot."  
"Ask someone for some help."  
"You think we can use Porcupine as a burner?" Tony asks and Stephen rolls his eyes.  
"Quill is _not_ a living stove."  
"I beg to differ. You should too. He's slept in our bed a couple of times." Tony points out.  
"How Scott can sleep next to him and even cuddle him is beyond me." The sorcerer admits as he walks to the living room to sit on the couch and feed Lucy.  
"You think if we shoot him at a glacier that he'll go right through it?"  
"Don't give him any ideas."

Tony chuckles and turns his attention to the stove and after a few minutes of quiet, Lucy finishes her bottle and Stephen holds her up to burp her as Valerie and William come in. The teen joins Tony in the kitchen to help make the drinks, and Valerie joins Stephen and the baby in the living room with Athena following (after she had shaken herself free of snow). Valerie climbs onto the couch to curl against Stephen's side and Athena flops onto her cushion near the fireplace, and Tibbs immediately walks over to curl up against her stomach.

"Where's the cloak?" Stephen asks the little girl.  
"Dia." She answers. "Watch TV?"  
"Yes. Go ahead." Stephen answers and then hears a tiny burp from Lucy.  
"That means it's my turn." Quill says from the door as Valerie turns the tv on.  
"You better talk to Nat about that." Tony says.

The god grumbles and walks over to sit on the other couch while Flynn does the same thing Athena had done. He shakes himself free of whatever snow is left on his fur and his collar jingles until he's finished. Instead of joining the other two pets though, he trotted over to Quill and jumped up into his lap to curl up.

"He tried to skate on the ice like the girls and Harley...it didn't go very well." Quill laughs.  
"He might enjoy winter since he doesn't have to survive in it." Stephen says as everyone else starts to file in from outside.

Bucky and Wanda joined Tony and William in the kitchen to finish making the drinks and distributing them to everyone, the rest spread out after shedding their jackets and boots by the door, and Natasha went straight for Stephen to take the baby from him. She was then taken over to Laura for them to fawn over until Wanda eventually joined them after helping with the drinks. Board games and card games were pulled out to enjoy, and all of the teens were currently being obnoxious over a game of Uno. Diana chose to watch TV with Valerie when she came inside, and Levi floated near the fireplace to ruffle it's lapels and dry off.

Lucy remained content despite the chaos and even fell asleep against someone at one point. It happened to be Thor...and Clint quietly joked that he could see hearts in Bruce's eyes. She remained with the demigod until Steve braved retrieving her from him, and then it was Bucky with the hearts in his eyes. Stephen trusted everyone with his kids no matter what age, so he was able to play a game of Scrabble with Sam, Laura, and Vision. Vision wasn't allowed to keep score for obvious reasons so Stephen was winning.

"Tony are you going to properly add on to the cabin?" Laura asks.  
"There's a plan. I don't want to have Stephen use his magic all the time to accommodate you guys when you visit." Tony nods.  
"Perhaps we can make a week of it." Vision says. "Like the usual barbeques but with the addition of helping build additions to the house."  
Tony raises his brows. "That's actually a good idea."

Everyone that happened to be listening murmured their agreement.

"We'll come back and help too." Clint says. "I know a thing or two about building things."  
"Well, when winter is over and the weather gets warmer, we'll do it." Tony says. "Or we could just roll Quill around so he can melt the ice."  
"Fat chance." The god grunts out as Flynn uncurls himself to scratch his neck with his back paw. He leaned too far and tumbled off Quill's lap with a squeak and then jumped back up to lay back down.  
"Spaceman--" Scott starts with a grin.  
"Scotty, I know he's special. You don't need to remind me." Quill huffs.  
"Think he'll chase a laser pointer?" Bruce asks.

Everyone nearby looked at each other before Tony got to his feet and climbed over everyone to head for the kitchen.

"I think I have one in the junk drawer."


End file.
